Sheila
Content Author: Zeikfried Sheila Misc Gender Female Species and Family Species Kangaroo-morph Body Parts Height 6'1" Build slim and somewhat athletic Ears fuzzy ears that stick out sideways from her head Skin lightly-tanned Hair Straight, jaw-length auburn hair Fur fuzzy Sexual Make-Up Breasts C-cup (this measurement will change with her corruption) Capacity 32 in² Pregnancy Pregnant? Yes Equipment Clothing vest, white shirt, shorts and hat Locations and More Location(s) Plains Interaction Talk Sex Sheila is a female Kangaroo-morph who can be found in the Plains with a bit of a stereotypical Australian dialect (Totally not because she's a kangaroo, right?). According to Fenoxo the coding required for her was more complex than for the entire Sand Witch's Dungeon. Because of this, there is still a lot of details to be added to this wiki article most likely. Sheila's corruption level interacts with the Champion's. If you have sex with her with a high corruption level, her corruption level will increase too and she can later re-corrupt you if you've become purer than her. If her corruption level raises to 100, she will become a Demon. Her current corruption level is indicated in her description by her breast size: every ten points of corruption increases her breasts by one cup size, so at 30 corruption (her default starting point) she has C-cup breasts. (Sheila's corruption level is also shown under the stats area.) Ingame Description: Sheila is a slim, somewhat athletic woman, over six feet in height. Most of her lightly-tanned skin is hidden, either by her vest and shorts or by the fuzzy fur that covers her legs from the thighs down to her prominent nails. Her C-cup breasts are briefly defined against the white of her shirt as she sways on her feet, small, round things that match her slender frame. Her straight, jaw-length auburn hair hangs unrestrained, falling around the fuzzy ears that stick out sideways from her head. The hat she usually wears is hanging on her back by a string, pushed off to prevent its being lost in the chaos. Something about slipping a rope around her own neck just to keep a hat tells you that Sheila's mind isn't really staying in the fight — though it could also be the desperate, faraway look in her eyes. Early Encounters First encounter First time the Champion meets Sheila, she's rather rude and asks them to leave. *If the Champion insists on talking to her anyway she'll become rather hostile towards them from then on. If they beat her enough times, they can eventually dominate her. *If the Champion respects her wish and leaves, she'll be a lot more friendly during later encounters. Stage 2 encounters (friendly Sheila) The second time the Champion meets her, she will apologise for her rudeness and be willing to talk. From then on, she'll talk about a number of subjects but no other interaction is possible until the 8 PM encounter occurs. 8 PM encounter (friendly Sheila) If the Champion happens to meet Sheila at exactly 20:00 game time, they'll find her in a precarious situation, overcome with Lust after an encounter with an Imp. If the Hero chooses to have sex with her to relieve her or to guard her until she recovers, she'll become much more friendly towards the Champion and from then on various sex scenes are available. *The Champion may also learn that Sheila's real name is Harriet. *At some time the Champion will get the option to invite her to camp. Note: Sheila cannot be recruited as a camp follower. Demon Sheila regular encounter If you encounter sheila after getting her to 100 corruption and she's a demon she will request you "Spend some time with me?", and you will get this description of her: As you turn around, Sheila sashays over to you. Apart from a little lavender crystal dangling from her long, bare ear and several finger rings, she’s naked as a jaybird now, exposing her FF-cup breasts and smooth, dripping snatch for all the world to see. Two lithe tails, one spaded and one not, rub against her labia in anticipation as she takes a horse stance in front of you to wait on your answer, and her eyes smolder with lust.You then get four options: Talk, Let her fuck, resist or run *Choosing talk gives you four options: Her change, Her colony, What now? or Fuck off. *Talking with her about her family reveals that she used the corruption she got from the Champion to turn her entire village into demons and devour all their Lethicite (apart from one she wears as an earing.) *If you ask her about her changing into a demon, she will go into full detail about how she felt when it happened. *If you ask her what to do now, she will say she wants to have sex, and since she's gotten better at controlling her powers she can give you and her a day long orgasm, she will then say she's saving that idea for your honeymoon. Afterwards she says she could take the corruption out of the champion and add it to her own to be lewder for yo if you desire and be able to mold her body to your every whim, she says it will be good as she could be your pet on demand, she says this in a seemingly desperate tone like she's afraid that the champion will leave her if she isn't perfect, even saying "will you love me then?" *Choosing to tell her to fuck off will simply make her leave until you next encounter her in the plains. *After talking to her you get the option to ask another question or do the other options except from run. If you attempt to ask another question, a different sex scene will initiate than to choosing let her fuck. *Choosing Let her Fuck initiates a sex scene with her. It will lower her corruption by 10. Beforehand, she states that when no one else is around she uses her demon tail to get off. During the scene a black substance leaks from her tail, this is assumed to be some form of lube or her Lethicite. She will pull harshly on your clitoris if you have one, distending it enough to look like another penis, although it only lasts until the end of the scene, but still leaves you with an inch thicker clitoris. If you have balls, she will cause them to swell, and they will be left bigger than they were before when the scene is over. *choosing resist initiates a fight with her, as she doesn't take the rejection too well. During the fight the only attacks she uses is one that raises arousal, and one that also raises your arousal while halving your intelligence. After the fight your only options are to have sex in different ways, once you choose a sex option, any intelligence lost is regained. Choosing to resist seems to cost you a lot of stats though as when you choose a sex option after winning you lose strength, toughness, libido and corruption. *Choosing run has no further dialogue as you go straight to your camp screen. Pregnancies Sheila's seems to only rarely get pregnant. This may be a function of the Hero's Lust level when they have sex, as with Amily. Sheila's offspring After having sex with Sheila, the Champion will encounter her in the plains and she'll tell you that she has had their baby. At this point she looks to them and asks if they'll take issue with this or that they two can still continue to have a relationship: *If the Champion says things are OK, she will be incredibly relieved and mentions that she has talked about them to her captain and that he has given Sheila a bit more freedom to be with the Hero, in the hopes they'll provide her village with more babies. *If the Champion says they'll take issues from the news, she will simply bid farewell and ensure they will never see each other again, leaving the game. Second Kid with Sheila's corruption ≤ 14 Once I got the news Sheila had a second child, she commented that it was very weak at birth and wasn't suckling on the nursemaids, so she had to take time off to breast feed the child and that she has fallen behind on her hunting contribution. You are then given the option to: Leave, Walk with her, or help. *When I choose to help I was treated to a small scene of my character helping Sheila hunt. She would scare game, and my character shot them with the bow (I assume you have to have the bow from Kelt, unsure about interaction without having it). Interesting, my character had harpy wings and in the scene, depicted my character flying overhead and shooting arrows from the sky at the wild game, (then landing, tired from flying around). A centaur character, upon hearing news from Sheila about a 2nd child, helped by letting her ride on his back as he carried her around the plains to her traps since she was so tired She even fell asleep on his back at the end. She also said the baby was strong and healthy, and a little bit of a hell-raiser. More testing required to find out what sort of things affect this scene. If you choose to help her, and have high Speed, the scene will involve Sheila setting a trap, and your character chasing the target towards the trap. Your character will then hold the target down, and Sheila will finish it off. She will then remark about how fast you are. The scene upon helping her varies on your character's appearance. (As a dragon-girl (with wings) with maxed bow skills (required skill lvl unknown) the scene will be flying in the air shooting down the targets Sheila points to you. Sheila's corruption seems to affect the health of her offspring. The lower the corruption, the healthier the baby. Second Kid with Sheila's corruption ≤ 6 When I got my second kid, I was told it came out healthy, and that the child is eating a lot. She also comments that the child has a strong grip and that it cries well. She turns to go, and you notice she is tired. You are then presented with the same options as before: Help, walk with her, or let her go. *Now, when I chose to help, I was presented with the same scene, except I caught the wild game by chasing them, and was complimented on my speed (My speed being 80 at the time). I had the bow, but did not use it apparently. Helping also lowers corruption. Second+ Kids, late day It should be noted that helping Sheila will advance the time by four hours. At the third kid, when I chose to help her, she cursed herself over missing curfew due to the initial time being 17:00, and gave me the option to stay with her, leave, or "welp." After several more children, I got the scene again, only "Leave" was replaced by "To Camp". *Stay With Her: You will spend the night with Sheila, taking the first watch to ensure no demons come near. This results in you getting MUCH less restoration to your hp and fatigue than normal, since the player has to stay awake for the watch. *Leave: Untested *Welp: The player character tries to comfort Sheila, telling her that, despite her feelings that everything's going wrong, she's not the first parent to miss out on sleep due to newborn children. *To Camp: The player brings Sheila to their camp. Sheila notes that the camp seems very exposed, especially with the giant "target sign" that is the portal, but the player points out that Jojo stands watch at night to ensure they won't be attacked. She then shares a meal with the player (Jojo politely refuses a portion), thanking them for their help, but says she'll probably be gone by morning. The clock won't actually change for the entirety of this, probably a bug, since when another hour is passed the clock says 8:00. Sheila is gone by morning. First child with sheila corruption = 100 (demon) after you've corrupted her enough to turn her into a demon, it's possible that when you next explore the Plains plains and she'll state that she's had your child, although instead of breastfeeding it like a normal mother, she put it inside her vagina, and will state that the feeling doesn't add up to feeling the champion inside of her. She will then request that you give her another in order to get an "army of men that gives a damn." You have three options, Knock her up, other sex or leave. *Choosing knock her up will initiate a sex scene with her. Trivia *During male sex with a herm Corrupt Sheila will become serious for a moment and then ask how the champion produces seed when they don't have any balls. **There is also a meme reference at the beginning: She sighs, moving a hand under her clothes to caress yours. "Ah," she pants, letting out a soft puff of air, "what're we gonna do on the grass, (players name and is male)-chan?" (all that is missing is a *pomf*).